


White Hot

by Just_East



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Implied Domestic Violence, M/M, sequel to Middleground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was I always so damn angry?</p><p>It ran through me white hot and absolutely useless.</p><p>(Sequel To Middleground)</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Hot

I snarled, my fist slamming into the wall, before I laid my forehead against it, panting.

My knees gave out and I fell to the floor.

Why did it always end up like this?

I uselessly pounded my fist against the wall again.

Why did everything he do piss me off?

But even before that…

Why was I always so damn angry?

It ran through me white hot and absolutely useless.

I punched the wall again, the drywall giving in.

Standing up, I sighed, the tension draining from my body.

I pulled my sunglasses back on, adjusting them.

Al better not have drank all the beer.

Or else I’d probably end right up back here.


End file.
